Just a Mission
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Po is a prince. His mom is the queen. They are both having a ball, but soon, the queen gets informed that someone is planning on assassinating Po. So she calls for someone to protect him, that being Tigress. This was just supposed to be a mission for her, but when Po captures her heart, she needs to remind herself that this is just a mission. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So this another story I have been thinking about! Hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

Chapter 1

**Monday.**

Po was standing restlessly against the wall of the Palace.

"Po, that's not an appropriate welcoming position, you have to stand nice and tall" The queen told him, or as Po called her… _mom._

Po improved his posture and glanced back at her, she gave him an approving nod in his direction and then turned her eyes to the door again.

They were both waiting for someone, someone who could protect him from danger… he didn't quite understood if there was any actual risk, but he couldn't question the queen… much less if the queen was his mom.

He knew the reason why her mom thought it would be better and safer to get someone to protect him plus teach him a few techniques for self-defense.

As Po stood there thinking, growing bored of waiting, like he has been doing for about 15 minutes. He was thinking that whoever came through the door was going to face a really mad queen for making her wait.

The door made a creak sound as someone was opening it from the outside. That someone was having an argument with the guard standing outside, as you could hear voices shouting. One of them was being strong and firm and commanding, the other one was low and nervous, that other one was the guard.

Po chuckled. The voices stopped and apparently the guard finally let the person come in. Or maybe the person did it anyway.

The figure stepped inside the Palace, or castle, because it wasn't really a Palace. But you couldn't quite see who it was because of the shadows covering the figure.

As the figure stepped into the light and into the presence of the queen, she bowed down politely, not into her knees, which surprised Po.

The light revealed a tiger. If Po didn't know better he would have thought that it was a boy, but he quickly identify the feline as Master Tigress. He didn't know much about her, but he had heard stories about how she had defeated tons of villains and how she was really hardcore… in other words, how she was Awesome!

Po was standing next to the queen, who was sitting on her throne. Tigress was facing both of them, her eyes met Po's for a second, then went back to the queen's.

"Hello your majesty" She greeted, her voice was firm, just like with the guard, but this time she was being more polite.

The queen raised her eyebrow.

"Are you the person who is going to serve my son, the prince?" The queen asked, inspecting the sight before her, never before had she heard of a woman doing a man's profession. Apparently Tigress seemed to be getting this a lot, so she just nodded.

"Yes, I am. Now if you excuse me, what exactly am I facing?" Tigress asked, in Po's opinion, she sounded like a professional, like if she had been with royalty tons of time, which she might have probably done.

"Well, I am not sure myself. The matter is that I was told by an anonymous source that someone is planning on assassinating the prince on the night of the ball, this Sunday. Up until now, we don't know who or what is the reason for that" The queen explained. Tigress didn't even flinched or show any form of emotion. She just nodded.

"Very well. Don't worry Your Majesty, I will make sure nothing happens to him" She said. The queen nodded satisfied and stood up and went to attend other business. Leaving the panda and the tiger alone.

Tigress looked at him, the motioned him to follow her. The queen had ordered her to first get his son in a suit and do some modifications, or at least know how he is going to look so she is able to identify who he is.

As they were walking down the hall, which was pretty big, Po just kept staring at her. Tigress noticed this on the corner of her eyes. She sighed and started to speak.

"So what type of prince are you?" Po looked at her curiously, not knowing what she meant.

"What do you mean by that?" They kept on walking.

"Are you the rich snotty kind of prince, or are you the 'pretend-to-be-nice' kind?" She asked, as if it were a simple question. Po didn't know how to answer that.

"Well, I am nice and kind, and I´d like to think that I'm not just pretending" He answered. Tigress looked at him and then return her eyes to the path.

"Yeah, right"

"You don't believe me, huh?" Po said, smirking. Tigress nodded.

"Fine, if you are all that, what do you know to do?" Tigress asked, turning towards him, but still marching down the long hall.

"I… well, the servants do most of the jobs" Tigress gave him an 'I-knew-it' look.

"But… I know how to cook…" She raised an eyebrow, "And once in a while I help them clean with the broom" Po said, clearly proud of his actions.

"I guess you are a new kind of prince then"

"Why?" He asked,

"Most of the royalty I met don't even know how to hold a broom" Po chuckled, then turned his attention back at her. He noticed that he hadn't seen her smiled yet, even though she had a pretty good sarcastic sense of humor.

"How come you don't smile?" Tigress turned to look at him.

"I'm a warrior, I don't smile… besides, why should I?" They were reaching their destination, which was a room where a goat was working on Po's tux.

"I bet you do smile… I just have to get you to do it" Po said, Tigress scoffed and entered the room.

The goat seemed to know what she was doing there, because she immediately grabbed Po by his arms and dragged him to a little room, small enough to be confused as a closet. Tigress stood there, crossing her arms. Seconds later, Po came out wearing his tux.

Po looked at Tigress and started blushing.

"Umm, aren't you supposed to be in another room or something?" He asked shyly. Tigress shook her head.

"Seriously? No. I'm going to add some modifications" She explained. Po smiled at her. Tigress looked at his face and couldn't help but to smirk.

"HA! So you **do** smile!" He shouted. Tigress chuckled at his childish expression.

"And you laugh!?" Tigress shook her head, and approached him with her smile.

She started looking around the suit. After looking at it for a couple of minutes, and making Po uncomfortable, she went to the goat and whispered something. The goat nodded. Then asked Po to go back to the little room to change. Po obeyed her.

After changing, he headed outside, where Tigress was waiting for him.

"So what did you told the lady?" Po said.

"I just told her to leave more space on your arms, you are going to need it when I teach you some moves" Tigress explained. Po looked at her stunned.

"AWESOME!" He shouted, throwing his fists to the air.

They both had reached the door, where Tigress had come in. She turned to look at him with a small smile.

"Ok, I have to leave now… sorry I was late, tomorrow I will come in time and I will start teaching you some techniques, ok?"

Po nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!"

Tigress chuckled and opened the door and started exiting. But before she got on her fours and headed to the Jade Palace, she turn one last time to look at Po.

He was smiling at her. She smiled as well, hiding a blush coming from her cheeks, then she did a jump and landed on the ceiling, and from there, she got on her fours and started to dash her way to the palace.

Po stood there, still satisfied to see her smile. He had to admit, her smile was one of the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. He was thinking about her, staring dreamily into space. That was until her mom came.

"Son, how was Master Tigress, I heard she is very…. Strict and hardcore, and" She got cut off by Po.

"She was awesome, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" He said… once he realized what he had just told his mom, who was taken back by this, he quickly added blushing,

"I mean, she was cool…. I'm going to eat something now… see you!" He quickly ran off and headed to the kitchen. Leaving a confused queen behind.

_Man that was close. _Po thought.

**Well, this is the beginning, I hope you guys like it! Just saying, Po doesn't have a dad, only a mother, who is the queen, you will learn more about the queen in future chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and review! I will be updating soon!**

**-Peace out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it and if you have any questions, PM me! Also thanks to pandamaster97720 for favoring my stories! Also thanks to one of my friends, who is always correcting the typos I make. I hope you like this, review, and….**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

**Tuesday**

The next day, Po woke up extra early, he took a bath and put on his training outfit, which were some shorts. He made sure to put deodorant on. The put some lotion on him.

Truth to be told, he wanted to impress Tigress. Mostly because he might have started to develop a tiny crush on her. Well, that's just being sarcastic. He really, _**really**_ liked her. Maybe even loved her.

Anyway, he went to the kitchen, just as his servants were starting to prepare breakfast.

"Hey guys" All of them turned around, it was true, Po was always nice, and they got used to Po treating them as friends "I just wanted to tell you can take the day off" All of the servants seemed stunned. They all exchanged glances with each other and then turned to Po again.

"Sir, Are you sure about that, what about your breakfast?" one of them asked.

"First, I told you to call me Po, no formalities. And second, I can cook my own breakfast" He said smiling.

He went over to the kitchen and started taking some flour to cook some dumplings. One of the ladies there saw that he took out twice as much as he was going to need.

"Excuse me, Sir, I mean, Po. Shouldn't you need half of that?" She asked politely, as all the servants were already outside and walking to their houses.

Po started blushing and he shrugged, the lady got the hint,

"Oh, I see, you are doing some for Master Tigress, am I right?" Po's cheeks grew even redder. The servant laughed.

"Not to worry, I won't tell if you don't want me to. Anyway, there is this spice over at the counter that makes them taste better, in case you want to use it to impress your girlfriend" She said, teasing him, then headed out.

Po shook off his initial shock and embarrassment and then yelled.

"She is not my girlfriend!" He sighed and then went back to preparing the dumplings. But he didn't know that his mom was listening to his conversation, and she wasn't really happy with this new harbored 'love' for the Master.

She decided she should talk to his son about it later, maybe he will even realize himself that he couldn't be with her because of a bunch of reasons.

Po finished making breakfast and made sure to put Tigress's dumplings on another plate, one that was pretty.

He tried not to eat the majority of his own dumplings, but he failed at his attempt. He finished his own and was tempted to eat Tigress's. But he had enough self-control not to, well, he only ate _one_.

He was waiting by the kitchen, hoping to hear a knock on the door, and suddenly, he regretted waking up early. He was so tired and sleepy.

Finally, voices having an argument came to his ears again. He chuckled, it was just like the first time, or yesterday, both being the same thing.

At least now he knew who was arguing. He walked to the door and opened it, only to find Tigress yelling (not really yelling, but commanding) at the guard and the guard having a hard time trying to remain unafraid.

Even Po had to admit that she looked pretty fierce like that. She looked pretty _and_ fierce.

"Hey, you can let her pass, she is with me" Po shouted so he could be heard over the guard´s and Tigress's voices. They both turned to see him. Tigress smiled a little and the guard bowed to him.

"Of course, sir"

"What have I told you, call me Po" Po said. Tigress raised an eyebrow. Po motioned her to come in, so she did, and he closed the door after her.

"So that's your name, Po" Tigress clarified, making sure she got it right.

"Yes, Oh, just wondering, did you have breakfast?" he asked her casually. Tigress looked at him.

"No, but it's ok, I don't want your servants to do more work just for me" She said.

"That's ok." He took her hand, half of him expecting to get hit on the head, but he wasn´t, "I have some dumplings left, that I cooked".

Tigress smiled at him. They got to the kitchen and Po took out the plate of dumplings he had kept for her. She took one dumpling and took a bite.

"This is really good Po." She swallowed, Po smiled at her. Tigress chuckled, she knew that Po was trying to impress her or prove himself, but she didn't say anything about it. She ate one more, and then set the plate back on the counter.

"Ok, we should get training now" She said, heading out of the kitchen and into the big hallway, which was like a ball room, except no one was dancing, it was empty, not even the slightest decoration visible.

Po followed her. She took out some mats, (she probably asked the servants to have them ready) and then she started to do some stretching warm-ups. Po was looking at her, not sure if he was supposed to do it as well.

So he tried to imitate her actions. They seemed simple enough, but they were really complicated, for one, they were things that only a Master, like Tigress, could do. But Po didn't know that, so he kept trying, he was trying not to complain or groan even if it hurt.

But once Tigress started more complex things, Po groaned loudly, trying to do a split. Tigress quickly went to his aid, and helped him get out of the split, which he was stuck on. Once he was laying on the floor, catching his breath, Tigress was looking at him, kind of amused, and the rest of her angry, her tail swishing angrily behind her.

Once Po sat up, he looked at her eyes.

"Ok, what were you even thinking?!" She yelled.

"I thought I should do what you do" He muttered. Tigress rolled her eyes and helped him get up.

"What I do took years of practice, so don't. I was just warming up, so I can teach you" She explained, her tone softening. Po nodded understandingly.

They made their way to the mats, Tigress put Po in front of one, so if he falls (Which she was sure he was) he wouldn't get harmed.

Once they were prepared, Tigress started telling him how to throw basic punches. Po was doing pretty good for not ever doing it before.

He got the hang of it pretty quickly, so Tigress decided to move on and showed him kicks. Once in a while, Po lost his balance and fell, but Tigress always helped him up again, at which Po was glad. They spent hours training on just kicks and punches, until Tigress decided on testing him.

"Ok, now you are going to spar with me" She said. Po's jaw dropped.

"Awesome…. But don't you think that you will kill me? I mean, I'm just a beginner and you're a master" He said.

"That's why I'm going to go easy on you" She got in her fighting stance, and soon enough, Po was also ready to begin the match.

Po let out a battle scream and charged towards Tigress, only for her to easily dodge his punch. He quickly regained his energy and started to throw punched and kicks, not holding back because he knew Tigress would match up with his recently-learned skills.

Tigress was impressed by the progress Po was doing. Once she saw and opening by his rib, she lunged for it, sending a kick that made his fall backwards and into the mat.

She smiled at him, Po was happy that she was willing to smile more around him, a change that came naturally to Tigress.

Po got up and ready to fight again. Tigress shook her head.

"Po, you were doing really well, but if you want to add power, do this" Tigress got behind him.

She put one arm on his, making his arm lower, she gripped on it firmly, showing him how it had to be strong and firm. Her leg pushed his in front, making his whole stance improve. Her face was right behind/beside his, just barely brushing against his fur.

"This will make your fighting skills be more powerful and you are most likely not to lose balance" She whispered against his ear, her arms still interlocked with his. Po started blushing, the feeling on her fur against him felt new, and intoxicating. He could have turned around and kissed her right there, but he couldn't, and he knew that. Still it was a nice thought.

Tigress stood a couple of seconds like that, once she started to realize she was still holding him, she let go of him. Her fur was getting warm, and was hiding some redness coming from her cheeks. She stood in front of him, and coughed to get the attention of the panda, who was still in a trance.

She smiled at him, and her cheeks started to get heated again. She didn't know why, but after that touch, she felt weird. She really did not meant it to be so… confusing...

_But at least it felt right. _

She shook off the thought. NO! This was not meant to be some sort of match maker mission. It was a mission of safety.

She got on her stance, once she and Po composed themselves. She raised her paw, and extend it.

"Ok, hit it" She ordered. Po stared at her eyes, once again unsure of what she meant.

"Like, doing some kung Fu technique, or just…"

"Just hit it… you'll see once you do" She said, with a smirk. Po looked at the paw and threw a punch.

"Owww, owwie!" He started shouting, while trying caressing his hand.

"How is your paw so hard?!"

"Ironwoods, punched them 20 years…. Now again" She remained unfeeling for the rest of the time, once in a while shooting an encouraging smile towards him. And every time she did, she felt her cheeks started to redden again, and she had to look away, pretending to have seen something unusual.

Their training session came to an end, and Po walked with Tigress to the exit. Tigress was feeling all nervous on the inside, which came with a shivering as if she were cold.

Once they both got to the door, Po opened it, and hold it while Tigress marched outside.

"Well, Po, you made a lot of progress today" She said in a soft tone. Po smiled at her, happy to have gotten a compliment from her; it was hard to believe that she was the same warrior people talked about being hardcore and distant, because right now, she couldn't be any more awesome.

"I-I uh, thanks" He stuttered, blushing and not doing a good job on hiding it. Tigress smirked, then started to walk, and when she set foot outside the palace, she started to run on her fours, going in incredible speeds, until in a matter of seconds, she was gone in a blur.

Po stood there, his mouth agape. If he used to not believe that you could fall in love in first sight, he would take it back right now. He seriously didn't know how she could be any more perfect.

But while he was thinking that, there was someone else who might not fully agree with that, someone who did not wanted him to develop any romantic attachments to the feline.

**Dun dun dun. Well, I'm just saying that this is not going to be my typical TiPo story…. This time there won't be another girl trying to steal Po… or vice versa. But I think it will be pretty interesting. Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter and review! I will be updating soon.**

**-Peace out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Well, here is the next chapter, hope you like it and if you have any questions regarding the story or the characters ask me!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

The queen, who was a red crowned crane, was marching to see how his son was doing, or if the feline was gone. As she marched to the hall, she saw Po and Tigress saying their farewells, the feline saying something about showing improvement and Po blushing at the compliment.

_Why would he even be blushing!? Unless…_

She looked closely, without being seen by either of them. She was now looking at his son's actions…. Not that she even cared about the feline. Not to be rude, but Master Tigress was just another person helping her, and nothing else. Besides, if his son fell in love with her…. Well she wasn't going to let that happen.

She watched carefully, the kung Fu master walked out, she expected Po to walk away. But instead, he just stood there, holding the door, smiling dumbly at the garden, where he had last seen Tigress leave.

His cheeks were still holding that blush, and it was obvious he was thinking about her, or day dreaming. The queen was so confused… and not pleased about the new information that she had just found.

She had hired or called, Tigress for a mission… not to catch her son's heart.

She was going to have a talk about it with him, but not today or it would be too obvious that she saw that and stuff. And maybe so she had a little bit longer to analyze her son´s attitude towards the feline.

**The Next day…. (Wednesday, 4 days until the ball)**

Tigress was now training with Po again. This time he did better, as he was trying to work harder on his skills to impress Tigress.

Tigress was, indeed, impressed, but she knew that was Po's plan. She smiled, appreciating how he was going out of his way for her. This only made her feel the shivering and butterflies even more. She was sure that this panda had somehow managed to dig through her heart of steel, and even made her fall for him. In less than 2 days! She didn't even know how, she had to admit, no one had tried or even looked at her twice, and the few boys who did, only saw her as a prize to be won. Or didn't actually like her for her.

But Po was different, he made her opened herself, and he showed her that is was alright to do so. And he saw the girl who was always hiding behind the hardcore and fierce warrior people see her as.

Back to their training, this time Tigress was teaching Po how to hit your enemy in certain places that makes them fall unconscious. Po was doing pretty good, but they weren't actually trying it on each other, they were just practicing the points.

After having practiced that for a couple of minutes, Tigress decided to move on to the kicks and punches they had practiced the day before. She had to get the mats first and this time, she also asked the servants to have some wooden opponents for them.

She called after one servant that was cleaning a corner of the hall,

"Excuse me, would you mind getting some of the opponents for us?" She asked. The servant nodded in response, then left the broom.

Po and Tigress were standing there, just looking at the floor, not sure on how to start a conversation. Po finally found the courage to make the first move, but just as he was going to, his mom came in.

"Son, Oh there you are, I need to talk to you" She glared at Tigress, grabbing Po by the arm, "Privately". She started to drag Po to another room nearby. Po glanced back at Tigress, with a confused face, not sure what his mom wanted to say to him so urgently.

Tigress stood there, also confused, but since it was none of her business, she just stood there, waiting for the equipment to come. And trying to control her curiosity.

Po and his mom, whose name was Ai Liu, (Which meant love and sparkling stone, which she certainly was because of her good fortune and wealth) were on the room, the queen making sure the doors were completely close, as well as the windows.

Po was looking concerned, and a bit scared.

"Mom, is everything fine?" He asked, the queen turned around and saw how she had kind of freaked him out, she giggled.

"Of course, sorry if I made you concerned or scared" She said in her motherly voice. Po smiled and nodded, saying that he accepted her apology.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something" She explained,

"Most precisely, about Master Tigress"

Tigress couldn´t help but to lean towards the door and put her ear onto it, listening to their conversation. She wanted to know if she was hiding something from her, or if she needed to know something else or…

_Hold on, are they talking about me!?_

She pressed her ears more,

Po raised his eyebrows, why did his mom wanted to talk about Tigress?

"What about her?" He asked, he kind of suspected that his mom knew that he liked her, but if she didn´t, he didn´t wanted to give it away.

"Just wanted to remind you, that she is just here for a mission, no more, no less. You can´t develop any emotional attachments towards the master, understood?" She said, her tone not being one of a mother, but now of a queen.

_Why would she say that? Me and Po… In a romantic way…. Is not like Po would ever feel something towards me…_

She blew away these and focused into eavesdropping in the conversation.

"Why not?" Po asked, slightly irritated by his mom not allowing him to choose who he loves.

"First of all, she is a master; she is unfeeling and you deserve a more… feminine mate." Tigress growled at this, of course not loud enough for them to hear. Po did so as well. Tigress was not the most feminine girl, but she was perfect, and looks didn´t matter. Still, her tiger marks worked as make-up, and her shape was also refined.

"And even if that didn´t matter, she is a Kung Fu master" The queen added.

_Hierarchy, of course. _Both, the feline and the panda thought. But what Tigress didn´t expected was to be defended by Po.

"First of all, she is an excellent warrior, and she doesn´t need make-up to cover up, like most of the girls do. So that´s not a problem. And then, if she is a master, then wouldn´t she also be extremely important, almost as much as royalty, or like royalty." He stated.

Tigress smiled and felt touched by the panda´s words.

"True, but even if you and Tigress are both in high ranks, you are… well, how do I explain this… in different branches. She is on the branch of Kung Fu, you are in here, on Royalty and political matters" She answered.

Tigress was thinking why the queen was so against her. She understood that she was a queen, but this just showed how Po´s mother just hated her.

The same thought came across Po´s mind. Why was his mom against Tigress?

"It doesn´t matter, because I…"

"Master Tigress, here´s the equipment you asked for" The servant interrupted her just as Po was going to say something, and the servant had also caught her eavesdropping.

"Thanks, you can go back to… doing what you were doing" She stuttered, she saw the servant walking away, she then jumped back and pressed her ear against the door, but by now, their conversation had ended.

She grunted and stomped back to the hall to set up the equipment. She wanted to find out what Po had said, or what he was going to say.

A while later, Po came out of the room, wearing a frown on his face, then the queen came out and walked to the opposite side, her posture straight and firm, almost intimidating. Of course, she first glared at Tigress, _**then**_ she walked away.

Po saw this and shook his head,

"Is everything ok with you and her majesty?" She asked, she knew they were arguing about her, but something bad must have happened while she was talking to the servant to have both of them acting this way.

"Yeah, is nothing ok, so what are we doing again?" Po asked, his tone now changing to the usual cheery one, the one Tigress liked to hear. She started explaining him, and soon, they were both training and laughter was filling the room. Still, she knew there was something wrong with the queen and Po, and it certainly involved her, she just wanted to find out what.

Time passed, and it was time for her to go, they both waved each other, and she started walking to her home, the Jade Palace, this time, Po joined her. He had told her that he wanted to walk her home.

"Isn´t you mother going to be worried?" She protested, not that she didn´t enjoyed his company, but she wanted to make sure it was alright, she didn´t wanted to give the queen another reason to hate her.

"No, I really think she doesn´t want to see me at this moment" He replied, half smiling. Tigress did the same, but her frown was taking more space.

"Ok, it might sound weird coming from me, but do you want to talk about it?" She said, she wasn´t the best at encouraging talks, or at cheering up people, but she would give it a try if it made Po feel better.

"It´s fine." He smiled at her. They both kept walking, Po making most of the conversation, until they reached the palace. Po was shocked to see a huge building before them, it wasn´t much bigger than his own castle, but it was weird how it had a different structure.

Tigress chuckled at his reaction. She opened up the door,

"Thanks for coming with me" Po turned his attention back to her, and he couldn´t help but to stare at her beautiful eyes.

"No problem" They both stood there awkwardly, Po twiddling with his fingers, while Tigress was shifting from one foot to another.

She took one deep breath and leaned towards Po. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then turned back to the palace and closed the door.

Tigress was smiling, biting her bottom lip, proud of herself, and her fur not bothering to hide her blush.

Po was still trying to digest what had happened. He touched his right cheek, where the kiss had been, and put his hand over it. His smile started spreading across his face, he then started walking back to the castle, still playing over and over the kiss.

**Hey! Well, I hope you like this chapter and please leave your reviews! Anyway, I will update soon!**

**-Peace out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author´s note:**

**Well, here is the next chapter! I hope all of you like it and review!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

**Thursday**

Tigress was walking to the castle, wondering how it was going to be. If they were just going to pretend the kiss didn´t happen, or if Po was going to tell her that he just wanted to be friends with her, or maybe not even that. Or if the queen knew about it and now she was going to tell her that her mission was done and she was going to call for some other Master.

The responsible, warrior part of her was feeling regretful, it wasn´t the best decision to give him a kiss, not even if it was on the cheek. Po was a prince, he was royalty, she shouldn´t even touch him.

But then there was the other part of her, the one that still believed that there was something between them, something bigger than friendship. The part of her that loved to see his smile and the one that send tingles all over her body when he was looking at her. And that was the part that gave him the kiss.

She finally got to the castle, the guard that she always argued was standing there. Once she got closed enough, she shoot him a glare, he immediately opened the door and let her through. Both, the guard and her, didn´t actually got along, first of all, the guard never let her go inside the castle, even if he knew who she was, or what she was doing. And man, did he liked to argue.

She went inside, and saw that Po was anxiously pacing back and forth, waiting for her. She smiled, either he was eager to see her, or he was going to yell at her for the kiss, at which she frowned and hoped that was not it.

She coughed, instantly she got his attention. He smiled at her,

_Phew, at least he is not mad at me. _She thought.

"Hey" He greeted with that warm grin of his.

"Hey" She greeted back. She really wanted to know about what he thought of the kiss, maybe she was overthinking it, but she was dying to know.

"So…. About the… uh kiss, yesterday, I" She started to stuttered, she really was not good at talking about intimate things. Po noticed that she was nervous about it, after all, she never stutters.

"Don´t worry about it, I kind of… like it" He said, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks now getting heated up and red. Tigress smiled, sending her worries away. But now she didn´t know how to respond.

_Play it cool Tigress, do not freak him out by showing how happy you are, Play. It. Cool._

"Great! Let´s get started in your training" She said, then started to walk to the hall, which was now called the training hall.

_Wow, Tigress. Real smooth. _ She scowled at herself sarcastically.

Po wasn´t sure if he actually expected that from Tigress, or maybe another kiss, or… well, it didn´t matter, that was that. Besides, Tigress was still the Master Tigress, and just getting a kiss from her was a huge deal.

They continued, Po was certainly improving in his forms; That now Tigress was now teaching him advanced forms she had learned when she was getting better at Kung Fu. And he was getting pretty good at it.

"Cool, so this moves are for paralyzing enemies!?" Po asked, watching his hands curiously, never had he guessed he had the power to do that.

"Yes, but it will take you a while to learn that, because you have no one to test it on" She said. Po then looked at her with an evil grin of his face.

"Oh no, you are _**not**_ testing it on me" She said, backing away from him.

"Try and stop me" He said playfully, charging towards her. Tigress started to dodge his kicks and punches, while laughing. And Po was holding his ground really good.

"Huh, your training has really paid off" She said, still blocking, this was not like the first time, she had to give her everything, or else, Po would beat her.

"Well, I had an amazing teacher" Po replied, he was getting tired, but he wasn´t giving up.

Just as he was going to land a punch on an opening near Tigress´s waist, the lights of the castle went off. Tigress and Po stopped sparring.

"What the?" Tigress muttered, suddenly, she heard a scream come from another part of the castle.

She turned around,

"That was my mom!" Po shouted, Tigress nodded, Po couldn´t see her or anything around her, but Tigress was trained to use her other senses, listening, touching and even smelling.

She grabbed Po´s paw, it wasn´t safe to leave him there, so she had to take him with him to make sure he was safe. She started to run, towards where the scream came from, she memorized the map of the castle, there was only one door to come in and exit, the rest, only the family knew of them, because they were secret.

So she thought that if whoever it was, was kidnapping the queen, they had to go through there. She ran towards the door, and waited, her paw still intertwined with Po´s. Po didn´t really knew why she was doing it, but he wasn´t uncomfortable, so he didn´t have any reasons to protest.

Tigress heard some footsteps approaching, she let go of Po´s paw, but never losing sense of where he was standing.

She measured the time it would take that person to reach them.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

She launched. She spun her legs around, wiping all those who were standing (except Po) off the floor. But she was able to identify who was the queen, so she caught her.

She then set her to her feet, with one paw she grabbed her arm, then with the other, she grabbed Po´s. Then she dragged both of them outside, where the garden was.

Tigress stopped when she reached the middle, she let go of the queen and Po. It was dark outside now, still, not darker than the castle, since outside they still had the moon reflecting it´s shine.

She got on her fighting stance. She perked her ears, trying to refine her senses, not only was she now risking her life, but also the queen´s (not that she cared much about her) and Po´s (Which she really did).

One arrow came shooting at her, but she stopped it midair and caught with her paws. She then threw it in the air and kicked it the direction where it was coming. Soon enough, someone fell of the roof, just to confirm she had actually aimed correctly.

Tigress was looking at the dead man before her. It was a wolf. She then noticed he was not alone. Not only do wolves travel in pack, but she was also able to smell others around her.

3 more arrows came flying to her direction. Po was watching wide-eyed at Tigress. He couldn´t even understand how she could do all that.

Tigress did a back-flip and send all the arrows flying back where they came from. Seconds after, 3 more wolves laid on the grass. Tigress wasn´t the type to kill, and she was sure that she didn´t really kill them, maybe only one of them, the rest had only fallen unconscious.

The queen was also watching the feline, but she did not liked the way her son was staring at the master. But she had to admit, it was certainly impressive what Master Tigress was able to do.

Tigress had now the knowledge that there were 7 wolves total, she had knocked out 4 of them so far with arrows.

She then jumped and disappeared in the darkness of the night, Po was trying to see where she had gone, but it was impossible. He started hearing grunts and groans coming from one direction, then he saw a flash of orange. He smiled.

_Ok, 2 more to go._

She put her nose in the air, and took a deep breath. She looked around and found the location of the other wolf.

This time, she would sneak up…. From in front. She rushed, and started punching, not even giving a chance to the wolf to realize what was happening. Soon enough, she beat him up.

There was one wolf standing, she took an arrow and send it flying his way, knocking him out. She glanced to see if Po and the queen were fine, they were. She sighed in relief.

She led the queen back to the castle and managed to get the lights back on. Then she went to the storage room and got some ropes.

Po was still standing outside, too shock to move. Tigress came outside to join him and started to tie up the wolves. She smiled when she noticed that Po was staring at her.

"What, is there anything wrong?"

"That… was… AWESOME!" He shouted, Tigress laughed. She took one wolf and tied him up, then she went over to another and did the same, and she went on and on.

Po was now behind Tigress, telling her how awesome she was at the battle and describing her moves in a much more exaggerated way, then she got in front of her and made her look at him while he was giving his explanation, making Tigress let go of the enemy she was currently going to tie.

Tigress was chuckling, and feeling touched that Po appreciated her efforts to protecting him and his mom. But then his expression changed, his smile fade away as he was looking at someone creeping out behind Tigress.

"HIYAH!"He said, throwing a punch across from her shoulder and punching the barely-standing wolf in the jaw. The hit making the wolf to black out completely. Tigress was impressed by this, Po had managed to use his technique against someone else.

However, as Po did it, he also pushed Tigress backwards, she could have caught herself, but she didn´t expected it to come from Po, so she had let her guard down. She threw her hand at the air, trying to grab something to keep her from falling, however, that was Po´s arm.

And since Po didn´t expected that either, he fell down along with her. Po was now on top of Tigress, who had long forgot about tying up the wolves around her.

Both of them were looking at each other, gazing at their eyes. Red coming from their cheeks. They started to lean closer to each other, closing their eyes and Po starting to wrap his arms around Tigress.

_**THUD**_

The door then flew opened, making them both part their contact. The both looked to see who was standing by the doorway, but find it odd that no one was actually there. Tigress then coughed, and motioned Po to stand up, not wanting to give people the wrong impression because of the position they were in.

Still, she was wondering how the kiss would have felt like, and so was Po. They both stood up, Po started to head inside the castle, muttering a good-bye to her. Tigress did the same and finished tying up the enemies. Then she started to head back, she knew it was going to take a while, since she was going to have to stop at the jail to drop them off. But she was happy to do so, mostly because they gave her a chance to almost, _almost_ kiss Po. But then she started to scowl at herself, this wasn´t supposed to happen, this was just a mission, a mission that was proving to be harder than she thought it would be.

However, against Tigress´s and Po´s wishes, the queen was wondering what was taking them so long, so she peeked out the door and she did saw what was going on, and was not pleased by it.

_It seems my son is not going to obey my orders…. I think I will just have to make the feline the one to back off. And I know just how._

**DUN DUN DUN! Well, I forgot to say this, but also thanks to Tigergirl713 and kurtchancechace because they gave me ideas for the attackers and for the queen! Anyway, leave your reviews and hoped you liked it! Oh and in 3 days I will publish my holiday story!**

**-Peace out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author´s note:**

**Hello! Well, here´s the next chapter, I hope you like it! I might take a little longer on the next chapters because of winter break and everything, so don´t panic if I don´t update the next day.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

**Friday**

This time, Po was going to be the one going to the Jade Palace to train. And his mom was walking him there, she told him that she wanted to see where he was going, but she also had another motive. If she remembered well, there was Grandmaster, and rumors said, that he was Tigress´s dad. At least foster dad, because he adopted the tiger.

She was planning on talking to him about the romance going between his daughter and her son, and maybe he would do something about it. After all, he seems to think that love is a form of weakness. And if she informed him of that, then he would tell Tigress, and Tigress would have no choice but to follow his orders.

And that´s how she would get the job done.

Po and the queen were walking, being escorted by some guards, and hearing people gasp when they came across them. After a couple of minutes, they got to the palace. Po was excited to see Tigress, mostly because of what happened the day before.

When they got there, the queen got in front and knocked the door. She waited for what seemed an eternity… which were 10 _full _seconds.

The doors opened up and revealed a red panda, and a few steps behind him, Tigress. She looked up and saw Po, then smiled and looked back down to the floor, her cheeks blushing. Po was also grinning when he saw her. But he was trying to act serious, because the red panda right in front of him, was Tigress´s dad, or that´s what he heard.

"Hello your Majesty, I´m Master Shifu. Please do come in" He greeted, he wanted to ask what she was also doing here, but it wouldn´t be polite to keep them outside. Once they were cozy inside, he turned to look Tigress and Po, who were now side by side.

Shifu nodded towards Tigress, dismissing her. Tigress whispered something to Po, who just smiled and then both of them headed off to the training hall, the one that actually had a lot of training equipment.

Shifu and the queen, stood there. Shifu wasn´t sure what she was doing there, but it was not as if he could kick her out. So he just waited, maybe she would just go. He turned to leave, but then he heard the queen,

"Excuse me, Master Shifu, I need to have a word with you" The queen said, her tone serious and firm. Immediately, Shifu started thinking the worst, that maybe Tigress had done something, or carried her training too far on the panda. Shifu sighed and lead her to a private room.

Once the both got there, he closed the door so no one else could hear them.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Shifu asked her. The queen looked around, and soon, her stern face turned to a more soft, yet strict expression.

"Is about your daughter" The queen began,

_Great, what did she do now? _Shifu thought, is not that Tigress was a trouble maker, it was the contrary, Tigress was a really obedient student, one of her best, yet she was known for being short-tempered. But what surprised him was how the queen said it so normally, ´your daughter´. He never really acted like a father…

"Anyway, so I feel like she needs to be reminded that this is a serious mission" Shifu frowned,

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Well, your daughter seems to like my son, as in, a more romantic way. I´m not saying she is not good enough, but…"

_Tigress…. In love… with that panda! _

"My son has seemed to develop mutual feelings towards her". She finished explaining. Shifu wasn´t sure what to do.

"So, why do you think the both… like… each other again?" Shifu asked, he still wasn´t convinced, maybe the panda did have feelings for her daughter, but Tigress… now that seemed impossible.

"Well, about my son, I think that his feelings are crystal clear… but your daughter, she has been dropping hints, I´m female, so I can identify it. She smiles at him, she blushes at his compliments, and of course, you can´t miss that spark"

"Spark?" Shifu repeated, he certainly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes, the spark on her eyes, if you look at her when Po is near, the spark appears, same with my son" The queen said, as if it were noticeable easily.

"With that said, I want you to remind your daughter to focus on the mission, not on catching my son´s heart. If I must remind you, my son is the prince, and you daughter is a Kung Fu master" The queen said, her tone almost threating, Shifu nodded,

"Yes, don´t worry. I will make sure Tigress gets the message" The queen smiled gratefully and then got up and left.

Shifu went to see how their training was doing, he opened the doors and went inside the training hall. He was shocked, the panda was actually doing a good job at defending himself. But that was not the only shocking thing was that as Tigress was fighting back, she was… laughing. Po was smiling at her, and shouting some random phrases, and Tigress was laughing at them.

Shifu didn´t even know she could smile! For a moment there, Shifu didn´t wanted to tell Tigress that she couldn´t fall in love. Only for a moment. That moment of hesitation where he almost did the right thing. But he didn´t, it was still there though.

"Tigress!" He called. Po and Tigress stopped sparring. Tigress jumped and landed in front of him. She bowed.

"Master" She looked up, waiting for an order, or a comment, or a critique. And Po was beside her, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Tigress, I need to talk to you. Prince, I will need you to wait for a couple of minutes, this won´t take too long" He said, bowing down to him, but not really low. Then both of the Masters headed to the room where Shifu had been a couple minutes ago.

Once they were inside, Shifu closed the door and stood in front of Tigress.

"What do you want to speak to me about, master?" She asked, her smile melting back into her serious expression.

"It´s about the prince. Tigress, I have been told that both of you have developed feelings for one another" Shifu said, Tigress was taken back, and wasn´t sure if she should just straight up tell him, or try to deny it.

"Tigress, must I remind you, this is a serious mission, and there is no space for emotional attachments. This is just a mission, after it, you will come back and your life will go back to its daily routine, is that understood" Shifu said, raising his voice, but not yelling at her. Tigress put her fists together and bowed.

"Yes, Master" She said, then headed outside, fighting back the tears. She really wanted to punch something right now. For her, it was unfair that because they were different, or because he was royalty, or because of whatever reason, they couldn't be together.

But Po wasn´t like any other prince, he was different, and she was starting to believe that he liked her, and no other girls. Yet some part of her was scared, what if he really wasn´t? What if some other princess came along, would he just go with her?

This thoughts were running through her mind, and she couldn´t resist the feeling of being lost. Love was a place where you can find yourself, but at the same time, while searching for something, you can lose yourself as well.

Po was listening to the conversation, he had never been one to obey, something he should really improve since he was a prince and he had to follow rules. So he went over to where Tigress and Shifu were talking. Shifu sounded upset, and Tigress, she wasn´t talking at all.

He had missed most of the conversation, so when he got there, Shifu was saying how she shouldn´t have any feelings towards him, and something about her daily routine. Then he said if she understood. Po expected to hear her argue, or defend him, just like he did for her. But instead, she said, "Yes master".

He frowned, and suddenly got mad at himself and at her. Maybe his mom was right about her. He heard the doors open and Tigress walking out, he hid himself in the shadows, hoping Tigress wouldn´t see him. She didn´t, since she was stomping and clenching her jaw, while muttering something about how it was unfair and how she hated him. But then he thought, that maybe her mom wasn´t right after all.

Po saw her, he expected to see her as if what Shifu told her was no big deal, because of her response, but when he saw how Tigress was, he realized, that she didn´t meant it. His anger flew away. After making sure that Tigress was out of view, he got out of his hiding spot and then went over to the training hall, hoping that Tigress did not get suspicious about his absence.

Tigress was now on the training hall, she had forgotten that a certain panda was supposed to be there. She was punching the wooden warriors, sending splinters all around. She was breathing heavily.

"Hey" She turned around, and saw the lovable panda before her, holding that smile, and soon, she had no reason to be in a bad humor anymore.

"Hey, so do you want to keep practicing?" She asked, ashamed that he probably saw her destroy the equipment. Po nodded, and they started sparring. Tigress wasn´t worrying about what Shifu had just told her, she knew he was wrong. She was sure of her feelings towards the prince, and she knew it was meant to be, the only thing that she didn´t know is the Po´s feelings, but according to Shifu, Po seemed to like her back.

The time passed, until Po had to be escorted back home. Tigress walked with him, until they reached the door.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, and I well, sorry if you saw me lose my temper back at the training hall" She said, looking at her feet, embarrassed. Po chuckled.

"Don´t worry about it, I eat when I´m upset." He chuckled "Well, I guess I should get going" He said, as the guards motioned him to speed up his good bye. He looked back at them and then at Tigress, the moonlight hitting her fur made her look beautiful, and the night made her scarlet eyes glisten. And her smile just added to her beauty.

He leaned forward and kissed her, he was going to do it on the lips, but he wasn´t going to do it in front of all the servants to see. So he just gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he hurried to where the guards were waiting and disappeared into the night.

Tigress widen her eyes, and before she had time to react, Po was not there anymore. She smiled and feel her stomach starting to twist and tons of butterflies starting to fly inside her, no. Not butterflies, it was a much bigger feeling.

She didn´t know what to do next, or how she was supposed to react, she wasn't very cope of her emotions. So she just walked inside and into her room, she seriously didn´t know what to think anymore, but she knew one thing for sure, she wasn´t going to meet her Master´s wishes.

**BAM! Done and done! I hope you guys enjoyed it and review! Thanks to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed my story, it really means so much to me! Anyway, I don´t think I need to say this but oh well, I will update soon, I think! Oh, and two days ´til my holiday story!**

**-Peace out :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author´s note:**

**Well, here is the next chapter, so far I think this is my favorite, at least in my mind it turns out pretty cool. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

**Saturday**

Tigress woke up earlier than usual. Mostly because she couldn´t sleep, and if she couldn´t do it, she wasn´t going to waste her time staring at the ceiling, she was going to do something productive. She stood up and went to take a shower. She changed into her usual training outfit, except this one was cleaner.

She then went to the kitchen to have a light breakfast, not sure if she should expect Po to cook some for her, or not. Either way, she was hungry, and she was going to eat. She had woken up in a really, really good mood. And being the warrior that she is, this did not happened often. But this time, she had that kiss.

For a minute there, she thought Po was going to kiss her on the lips, but he didn´t. Instead he gave her one in the cheek. One that she was extremely comfortable receiving. She smiled at the memory, she had never felt this way towards anyone before.

She stood there in the kitchen, slowly eating her tofu which was getting cold, lost in the train of thought. Tigress smiled and stood up, she went to make herself a little more presentable, not that she really cared about what other people thought about how she looked. After a couple of minutes she started to head over to the castle.

In around some 15 minutes, she was there. This time the usual guard who was always standing by the door, was not there. She smiled, at least this time she wouldn´t have to argue her way in. She was in front of the door, not sure if she should knock and wait for someone to open the door for her. Or if she should just invite herself in. She hesitated and then decided to just go inside.

She quietly opened the door and then closed it, she looked to see if anyone was there, for the first time, the whole hall was alone. She was wondering if today she wasn´t supposed to come, or if something had happened. She waited for a couple of minutes

Then she heard some footsteps approaching, then someone panting. And then Po came, he was running, once he got to where she was standing, he said, catching his breath,

"Sorry, I woke up late". Tigress chuckled.

"It´s ok, let´s get training shall we?" She said, starting to go to the spot they usually train, but Po didn´t follow her.

"Actually, my mom told me" Both Po and Tigress chuckled at the phrase "that she needed to have a word with you".

_Oh great. Now she is going to start lecturing me about how I shouldn´t like Po and how she might find some else to cover this mission if I don´t start focusing on the objective. _ Tigress thought, she was getting tired of having to be told the same thing, but just from different people.

Po and Tigress started to walk there. This time, Tigress didn´t bothered asking about the kiss, she knew exactly what he meant… maybe. And she liked it, she wasn´t going to say something that might make him regret that.

Po started to tell her why he woke up late, apparently, the guard outside the door, had to go visit his mom last minute, and so another person had to cover for him (But he took a break when Tigress was there), and the guy who covered for him, was exactly the guy who was supposed to wake him up. So when he got hungry, that´s when he realized he was running late.

"So if it wasn´t because of your appetite, you would still be sleeping?" She asked, teasing him. He smiled shyly.

"Maybe" He answered. They reach the main hall, where the queen was already waiting and talking to one of the guards. When she saw both of then come in, she send the guard away and turned to them, still sitting on her throne.

Tigress and Po stood in front of her, Tigress bowed politely before speaking, and Po just went to her mother´s side, since the queen didn´t asked him to go.

"So what is it you want to communicate with me, your Majesty?" Tigress asked.

"As you know, you are going to protect my son at the ball,"

_At least she didn´t fired me._

"Therefore, _**you**_ will be attending the ball, and I have to tell you, the ball is a formal one, and even though you are a Master, the dress code still applies to you" Tigress had no idea what she was referring to, and she was growing impatient.

"Your majesty, could you please get to the point" The queen was taken back, but she continued,

"The point is, that you are going to have to wear a dress" The queen stated, Tigress expected something bigger or more serious, still, she wasn´t going to wear a dress, not because of the normal self-conscious motives, but how was she supposed to fight, if she is wearing a dress!?

"Sorry, but I´m afraid I can´t, I" She got cut off by the queen, **(Remember, Po is throughout all of this)**

"I know Master Tigress, you don´t wear dresses for..." She motioned the feline´s body, while doing a slight grimace "_clear_ reasons…"

"And obviously, your mom probably didn´t teach you about make-up"

Tigress was getting pissed off, and Po was looking at his mom unbelievingly.

"Excuse me?!" Tigress said, half of her shouting, while the other half was just sounding upset.

"Yes, you have not showed to have any feminine traits… after all, aren´t you doing a man´s profession?!" The queen said, laughing mockingly.

Tigress was clenching her teeth, but she wasn´t going to take this is an immature girl, she was going to show the queen that she was more than just a girl with skills.

She took one step closer to the queen, whom Po was looking at angrily, but then his eyes focused on Tigress.

Tigress looked straight at the queen´s eye.

"_**Fine**_, the problem is not the dress. Just know that I´m a Kung Fu Master, not some girl trying to show off my curves, I came here to protect your son, **not** to look pretty in your ball. So if you could show some respect for me, because I´m risking my life out there for nothing but your son, I would appreciate it" She stated, then she turned around, and began to leave the room, leaving the queen speechless.

No one had ever told her something like that, truth to be told, no one had dared to argue with her. And Tigress did, and… she won the argument. She was still trying to comprehend what had happened. That was until Po got in front of her, with a really upset face, something she hadn´t seen ever.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER!?" He yelled. The queen was about to apologize, but like any mom, she responded,

"Excuse me, sir! You don´t talk like that to your mother!"

"Well, you had no right to tell her that, she is one of the most respected Masters is whole China, and even if we are royalty, you had no right to treat her like that! She was right, she came here to protect me, and she is risking her life just for me, yet, you aren´t grateful for that, and you tell her about her looks! LOOKS! That stuff doesn´t even matter! And even if it did, she is the most beautiful girl. And she doesn´t have a mother, she was on an orphanage, until Shifu adopted her; So don´t you dare say those kind of things about her, to judge her about insignificant things, because you don´t know her!" He finished shouting, again, leaving the queen speechless. He then left her, and went in search for Tigress.

Tigress was walking down an empty hall. Po saw her and quickly ran up to her. Once he caught up with her, he started walking with her, neither one of them saying anything.

"Tigress, I'm really sorry" Po finally said softly, Tigress looked at him and a small smile crept on the corner of her lips.

"It's ok, you didn't do anything"

"No, but my mom did. And she was wrong, she had no right to tell you that and to judge you. She has no idea what you have gone through. And she was caring about your looks, when that doesn't even matter" He explained. Tigress kept walking, listening to his words.

"Po is ok, really. I get that a lot, not a lot of people dare to tell me like your mother, but I know I'm not pretty. I mean, just because I don't wear revealing clothes, or make-up, people think I'm not a girl. But I guess I gotten used to that and I'm not bothered by it anymore." She said, giving him a sad reassuring smile on his direction. Po put his paw over her shoulder, making her stop walking and look at him.

"Well, I think you are beautiful" He said, if he were any other guy, Tigress would have thought he was lying, but being Po, she knew he was always sincere. She smiled, turning her body towards him.

"Thanks" She looked up and met his eyes. The green eyes lured her in, and soon she found herself leaning in, like Po was doing.

They both found each other's lips. Tigress felt herself being wrapped by big and strong arms around her waist. She purred into the kiss and she let her arms find their way around his neck. The stood there for a couple of minutes,

Until they heard someone cough behind them,

"Excuse me, Master Tigress" Po and Tigress quickly broke the kiss, still breathing heavily, with blush on their cheeks. Tigress looked at the servant, getting back her strict personality and straightening her clothes.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice coming more high-pitched than she thought, making Po giggle behind her. She shoot him a glare, and then went back to looking at the servant.

"Your dress for the ball is ready, we just need you to try it on so we can make adjustments" Tigress nodded, and the servant started walking away.

Tigress turned to Po and smiled. Po leaned again and gave her a kiss on the lips, this time it didn't lasted as long, but it was still amazing.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow" He then went off, Tigress stood there, and then remembered about the dress, she started to follow the servant who was in front of her. She looked behind her, and found that Po was already looking at her, they both smiled and looked away.

In Tigress's opinion, nothing could be more perfect…. Except if she didn't have to wear a dress, then everything would be absolutely swell (**Inside joke to one of my friends). **She then remembered why she was truly here, Po was in danger… but she wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

**Well, here it is! I wasn't sure how to end it, but yeah. Actually, I wasn't even planning on the kiss, but TiPo me took over. Anyway, hope you like it and review! Ok, also a change of plans, I'm not sure about when to actually publish the holiday special, I was thinking tomorrow, but one of my friends suggested Christmas Eve, so I might do that… but then I discovered I **_**might**_** be going on this trip…. So I'm not sure. Anyway, just look out for that and YES! WINTER BREAK! **

**-Peace out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Well, here is the next chapter! This is the day of the ball! Well, hope you like it ! I'm sorry for not updating soon, i had tons of things to do, thanks to those who continued following me:) hope you enjoyed the holidays! And I migth not update any sooner because I´m going to be working on this essay... but who knows, I migth have some time to write...**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

**Sunday**

Tigress had the whole day free just for her, so she took the liberty to sleep in that morning, who knew that taking measurements for a dress could take so long and be that tiring?!

Her back hurt, as well as her abdomen, she had no idea how tight people would go with dresses, it was like they wanted to squeeze the person out.

She had to growl at them to make sure they stopped. She wasn't the easiest person to work with, she knew that. She was constantly complaining on how tight the dress was, and how she didn't like the length and how uncomfortable it was, and how she couldn't even walk in it. But they didn't listened to her.

So she stopped complaining, she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, too bad she was going to wear it again today.

After getting one extra hour of sleep, she went over to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. She ate quietly, then went to train. Today she had to be in her sharpest senses. She had to be prepared for anything, to expect the unexpected. She wanted to make sure nothing happen to Po.

She was training, but somehow she couldn't concentrate. She was wondering on how she would tell Master Shifu about her relationship with the panda. But she was wondering, did he really meant that kiss, and did it mean they were now…. Together? As in a couple?

For her the kiss was everything, it wasn't_** just **_a kiss. It was more than that. It meant that he had her heart, that she loved him, that she will never let him go, that he will always be the one she loves, that she trusted him.

She continued training, then she rememebered what the servants told her about the dress and how eveything" takes time".

She didn't believe them, how long would it take to put on a dress?! but she was taught to take advice. So she headed to her room, she took the dress, which was folded nicely on her closet, and started to put it on.

She put it carefully since they warned her the material it was made was really delicate. Of course, under it, she was wearing a vest, thinner than her usual ones. She was also wearing shorts. Like the training silk pants, but shorter. She did that because in case it was needed, she could get out of the dress.

After making sure her appearance was good enough she started to walk outside. Then she remembered what the queen told her about makeup.

She wasn't going to wear it, but it made her want to improve her image a little bit more... she even ended up applying red lipstick, which she just found around her room, who knows how old the thing was.

She looked at the mirror and she looked fine, one look and you knew she was going to a serious event. She put on her sandals, those were probably the only thing that didn't fit in. She sighed and then started walking to the palace...

**With Po...**

He was at the palace, he let himself sleep in because he knew Tigress wasn't coming over and make him train... tigress... he smiled dreamily. He loved that kiss, he loved her. He didn't even imagined that someone like her would like him, even if he was a prince, he knew that Tigress could do better, yet, here she was, returning his feelings and giving him a kiss he will never forget.

After some extra hours of sleep, he woke up and went to get some breakfast. He ate it, still sleepy and then headed over to his room. As he was walking, he bumped into his mom, he expectd her to be mad at him, or to somehow know about the kiss, instead, she just smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning Po... remember today is the ball, so hurry up, we need everything to be perfect"

_so that's why she is so jumpy about... _Po thought.

He went over to his room, and found that the goat who had taken measurements was in his room with the improved tux. The goat saw him and then marched out of his room. He sighed, he hated dressing up and he always tried to get out of it... but this time his mom wouldn't accept an excuse.

He put it on, he didn't look bad at all... but he was wondering how a certain tiger was going to look, if she would actually wear a dress.

He heard his mom call for him, so he went to the hall where the ball was going to take place, it was the exact same place where tigress and him always trained, for a moment he felt like tearing up the decorations and saying that this was their place, not a ball room.

His mom came over.

"Oh Po, you look adorable" she said, squeezing his cheeks " i think lots of girls are going to be chasing you tonight" she said, then she gave him some decorations and told him to get started. He did, it was going to be a long day, he knew how his mom was a perfectionist.

_if only she knew i have only one girl in mind._

Tigress was walking to the palace, it had gotten dark outside. She saw that a lot of people were arriving already, she could her music and people talking and chatting. She saw lots of girls also go in, with beautiful dresses. She looked at herself and suddenly had a second thought about makeup. She felt her legs go weak, everyone was going to see her... in a dress. She shivered.

But she knew she couldn't just back out, she wouldn't leave Po facing that danger alone. She took a deep breath, she started to make her way inside. Much to her dismay, everytime a guest arrived, a servant would yell " an here's" and then the name...

She could see how people enjoyed hearing the own name, but she didn't. She wanted to go unnoticed, which she thought it was possible till few minutes ago.

She tried to go around it but the servant saw her and pushed her to where the entrance was, then he said

"And here's a special guest... the Master Tigress!" For a second she felt that she was going to faint, but maybe people won't paid attention, they didn't to others, so why her?

Wrong. Everyone stopped eating, dancing, talking. Silence filled the room, the queen frowned. Tigress looked uneasily to her sides,trying to find a familiar face on the ocean of strangers, then she saw him, Po.

He was staring at her. His jaw dropping and his eyes widen. She smiled, she started to make her way down to where he was, trying to ignore the mutters and stares around her. When she finally got to his side, everyone was shocked and the queen was frowing, she wanted to get the tiger away from him.

Tigress seemed uncomfortable and nervous, Po was about to say something when This gress cut him off,

"Hey, ummm, could we go somewhere more umm... private... " she whispered, then she lowered her voice even more "people are staring at me" Po smiled and nodded, wwithout thinking he took her paw and led her away...

Personally, Tigress thought that that wasn't the most efficent thing to do since it only called for more unwanted attention. But she let him do it anyway. He took her to a quite place in the corner of the ballroom. Soon everyone was back to what they were doing. Tigress sighed in relief.

"So you don´t like being the center of attention, huh?" Po asked her, letting go of her paw. Tigress turned to him with a small smile.

No, I don´t"

"Kind of ironic since you are one of the most famous warriors of all China" Po told her. Tigress just laughed.

"Yeah, I guess" She turned to see the people dancing, trying to find something to talk about "So this is what a ball looks like" She finally said. Po nodded, he could tell that Tigress was nervous.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?" Tigress blushed at his comment. She looked to se herself, she was wearing a red dress, it had no special pattern, only a silver fwer on her waist line, it was simple, but it looked good. She was about to say something when he interrupted her.

"Do you want to dance with me?" He asked her,stretching one of his hands forward... Tigress took it,

"Of course" Po lead her to the dance floor, not in the middle so Tigress wouldn´t get the attention she disliked.

He put on of his paws on her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck... to be honest she didn´t know how to dance, but it couldn´t be that hard, everyone did it. And she was a rapid learner,, so it wouldn´t be a problem. Besides, she wasn´t going to pass out the chance to dance with Po.

Tigress was picking up the pace, and was now begginning to get the hang of it. She rested her head on his shoudlers, and couldn´t help but to let out a faint purr, almost unaudible. Po smiled, he was enjoying the moment he was having with Tigress, never did he imagined that he could get t see the soft side of the Master that a lot of people feared.

The queen, however, wasn´t happy with the turn of events. It was as if when she wanted them to be apart, they became even closer. She was formulating a plan in her head...

_If only I could prove my son that she is not what she seems to be. Or..._ She had a sly grin on her face... _I could make the tiger think that Po is not what he seems to be... that he would dropped her in an instat at the sigth of another girl... _

She knew her son wasn´t like that... that´s why she had to make her plan a good one, she looked around to see if there was a girl that was single and attractive, that would be enough to set the tiger off.

A phanter with a tigth violet dress and blue eyes passed by, as if searching for something. The queen eyes widen, the phanter was singe, yet it seemed she could get ay guy she wnated to because of her shape. She smiled.

"Excuse me" She called. The phanter turned to her and bowed down.

"Yes your Magesty. what can I do for you" She said politely. The queen smiled, she motioned her to come closer.

"Are you interested on the prince?" She whsipered. The panther was taken back by this.

"Come again?" She said.

"What´s your name?" The queen asked. The panther knew that that wasn´t the orginal question, but she answered it.

"My name is Ju" She replied.

"Well, Ju. Here´s the thing, My son " she pointed to where he and tigress where dancing "is with that tiger, against my wishes. " Ju smiled "So I was wondering if you could gain the prince´s attention, I don´t care what you do. Just get him away from her. is that clear?"

Ju smiled at the queen, and bowed down,

"Of course, your Magesty" She looked at her and then started to go off with a evil grin "And believe me... you are not going to see neither one of them again..."

**Ok, here it is... cliffhanger! I hope I will be able to update soon! Thanks again fr those who continued following my stry! Please leave your reviews! Oh and again, hoped you enjoy the holidays... and school is back... Hoped you liked it.**

**-Peace out:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author´s note:**

**Hey! So I´m trying my best to update this story. Anway, hope you like it,**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

Tigress was enjoying how soft his fur was against her cheek. She was calm, that's when her heart started beating fast... She wasn´t supposed to be doing this, she was supposed to be alert! She was supposed to be ready to attack any minute, not calmly dancing around as if nothing were wrong.

But she didn´t wanted to break away from his touch, so she just remained there, with her eyes opened, and her ears perked up so she could immediatly hear is something was wrong. Still, she was feeling guilty and selfish. She broke away from him.

"Hey, mind getting me a drink?" She asked. Po nodded and smiled. He started to go to where the drinks where placed. Tigress was looking closely, keeping an eye on Po and the people around him. None of them looked suspicious, except all the girls who were fluttering his eye at him... or maybe that was just jealousy getting the best of her.

Po was pouring some juice into a cup, he was also thristy, so he poured another one for himself. A lot of girls were trying to get his attention, he knew that... but he wasn´t going to give them any, he already has someone he loves. As he was there, he saw some snacks, he couldn´t help but to grab some and stuff them in his mouth. He felt a weird feeling, as if someone were watching him... or spying on him...

He turned around and saw a panther, the phanter was looking deviously at him. He then noticed that the phanter was eyeing him like the other girls. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable... this look was not like the other girl´s, this had something hidden in it, most likely evil.

He got nervous, so he started to walk back to where Tigress was, but unfortunaly, she was almost at the end of the ballroom, past the guests who were dancing happily.

The phanter started to follow him, Po tried to quicken his pace, but it was impossible with all those people in his way. Soon enough, the phanter was blocking his path.

The queen, who was watching all this, smiled.

"Helo, prince. My name is Ju" She said, giving him a seductive smile.

Tigress, who was watching in distance, growled when she saw how the phanter was looking at Po, not only that, but like Po, she felt like the girl was hiding something. She continued watching, unclenching her claws, feeling that something was extremely off.

"Umm, Hi... no offensse, but I already have someone" he tried going around her, but she blocked him,

"So, if you could just...move" he said, trying to go away, but failing, now he was in a corner of the room, Ju blocking every possible path to get away from her.

"You mean, that tiger..." she put on paw on his chest "Oh please... I´m better" She said. Po tried to draw back... but she was too quick, before he knew it, her lips were planted on his.

He tried to pull back, but it was useless since he was in a corner. Ju used this to her advantage and pushed him back, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck, knowing a feline was watching this.

Tigress was watching how Ju put her paw on his chest, her blood was boiling inside... what surprised her is that po didn´t shook of the paw. He told her something instead.

She then saw the panther lean forward and...

_" what the!? What is she doing!? And..." _Her heart stopped beating and started crushing _"Why is Po not pulling back... why is he letting her wrap her arms around him... why..." _ She felt tears come to her eyes... she was thinking that Po wasn't like other royalty... apparently she was wrong, he would drop her for another girl in a matter of seconds... he just showed that.

Yet she saw that one of Ju´s paws was holding something, she wiped her eyes and looked closely, it was hard since the kiss was rigth by it and was serving as a major distraction . She saw the object and gasped, she ran towards him...

"Po! GET AWAY FROM HER!" she yelled, soon enough, she was by them, Po saw the object she was holding, and feared crept into his heart, it was a knife. He was trying to move, but it was as if Ju was prepared for his struggles.

Tigress was running towards him, ripping her dress and revealing her training outfit. A lot of people started gasping and muttering about it, but Tigress didn't care. She then pounced on the phanter, knocking the knife that she was holding out of her hand.

_"That´s why she looked off... She is the one planning to kill him!"_

The phanter knew that someone was going to be there to protect the prince... but she didn't know that the tiger who was his girlfriend was the one protecting him.

She quickly sent a punch throwing Tigress off balance. Ju quickly stood up and got into her figthing stance, she picked up her knife and try to locate where the panda had gone.

Po was still catching his breath... not only was he breathless from the fear but also from the kiss. He looked at Tigress who was standing up from the other side. Everyone in the ballroom had stop dancing and where now watching the battle between them. Most of the knew that Master Tigress was going to win, still it wasn't often that you could get a chance to see a Master in action. And the prince's life was on the line.

Tigress took one step towards Ju, trying to read her next move. Ju shifted her eyes and finally found Po. She pretend to throw a kick, and she threw the blade towards the panda.

Tigress' quick reflexes helped her catch the knife midair. She then started to throw and kick the phanter. To be honest, she wasn't much of a figth. When the phanter finally laid on the ground, Ju made a snap with her fingers, and suddenly, 10 wolves, just like the ones that showed up at the palace, appeared. However, they were not going for Tigress, but for Po.

Po nervously got in his own figthing stance, hoping that he wouldn't have to figth and that maybe Tigress would show up to help him. His wish came true. In less than five seconds, Tigress was already there, using her paws as shields and her legs as a kicking machine. Po looked at Tigress, something in her eyes seemed weird, as if she were sad about something. Before Po had time to react and help her, the wolves laid down on the floor unconscious.

Everyone started clapping and cheering for the performance Master Tigress just did, forgetting about the dress incident. Tigress bowed at them then she turned to the queen who was agape and bowed to her. She then started walking out of the ball.

Po ran towards her, she was already outside the main doors. He grabbed her hand, but she quickly yanked it away.

"What can I do for you?" She said bitterly. Yet politely since Po was royalty. Po was taken back.

" Umm, Tigress is something wrong..." he waited for an answer but only silence came "Aren't you going to stay to the ball?" He asked.

"Why should I? The mission is done, you are safe, i have no work in here anymore" she replied with a firm tone.

"What about us? Was this seriously just because it was a mission you had to accomplish? " Po asked.

"Us" she motioned her and him "is over... The queen and Shifu were right. This was just a mission, I shoudn't have fallen for someone like you" she said, her heartbreaking inside because of the words she was saying, but she knew it would be for better, at least that what she thought.

"Someone like me? So... you never really cared about me... and you just follow what other people think of us! They tell us that we should be apart and you follow their orders! Can't you think on your own, make your own decisions?!" He yelled, trying to hold back the tears.

"Excuse me!? This is not what this is about! Besides, if it weren't for me following that order, you would have been dead right now!" Tigress shouted. Also trying to hold back the sobs... she turned her back to Po and started to walk off, and before he had any chance to protest, she said,

"Goodbye Po"

Po started to sob and cover his face in his hands, which were now getting wet. Tigress started crying, but she wiped the tears so no one would see her.

The queen was watching the whole scene, from the battle with Ju, to how Po and Tigress were arguing outside the palace's door. She knew why Tigress was upset, because her plan succed, the tiger actually thought of Po as a different person because he kissed the phanter (or the other way around) and now she wanted nothing to do with him... it affected the tiger more deeply than she would have thought. The tiger seemed melancholic, depressed, disappointed.

And now... Po was asking her. And of course, Po loved the tiger, so when Tigress went away... of course he was crushed as well. He was sad and crying over his lover.

The queen never thought that they both deeply cared about each other she thought it was merely a crush. And was she feeling regretful now. She was the one to blame not only for his son's tears, but also for Master Tigress's... and Tigress was a tough person who didn't cry, so it only made her feel guiltier.

_" if I ever want to see any of them smile again, i have to fix the mess that I made... starting with the tiger. ..."_

**well, hoped you liked it! And review! I'll try to update soon, and hopefully in the next chapter people won't want to kill the queen for breaking apart our favorite couple:)**

**-Peace out :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Well, here's the next chapter, i hope you like it! I'm trying to update as soon as possible during this week. Anyway, I think your hate for the queen is also going to decrease during this chapter. ...**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

The ball ended, and everyone thanked and complimented the queen for the wonderful event. She was happy about it, but, she felt guiltiness wash over her every time she saw a couple walk out. She sighed, she tried to look around for her son, but he was nowhere to be seen. She knew he was mourning because of the harsh words that came out of fhe feline's mouth.

She shook her head, she owed an apology to the tiger, not only had she just gave her the wrong idea of her son, but she had broken her heart because of it. God, she had even made her cry!

She needed to swallow her pride and tell her the truth. To grant her and approve the relationship with her son.

After every guest was gone, the servants started to clean up. The queen marched out and went in search for her son. She thought about it again when she heard sobs coming out of his room. She frowned and felt her heart drop. She was probably the worst mother in the world rigth now.

She walked down to her own room and closed the door. Mothers where supposed to help their kids, and sometimes they did pushed away girls because they were not the rigth influence or missing piece. But why did she pushed Tigress away? It was just selfishness. Tigress was not a bad influence, on the contrary, she was the best option for a mate! She was strong, she was loyal, she was smart, she was independent. And on Po's eyes, she was the most beautiful girl. People like her where hard to find, it was as trying to find a pearl on the ocean... yet Po found her, and what did she do? She pushed her back into the water.

She fell sleep, her slumber invaded by her selfish and guilty thoughts.

**The Next day...**

The queen woke up and started to get into the less fancy outfit she could find. She was going to go to the Jade Palace but by herself. So she didn't wanted to attract attention.

Before going off, she went over to the kitchen and ate some breakfast that the servants had prepared. After, she went towards the exit door, going through some halls before getting there. But in one of those halls, he saw his son there, sitting down, looking at empty space, trying to bring back old memories.

"Hello son, how are you feeling?" She asked softly. Po didn't even flinched or turned to face her.

"Fine" he mumbled. He didn't asked her where she was going dressed like that, or why she was going outside. This only gave her more reason to go. If her son was acting like this, she couldn't even imagine how the tiger was taking out her emotions... she kept walking but got one last quick glance at Po. His face didn't have the usual happiness around it, and his eyes no longer had a spark, instead, they were all red and swollen.

She wiped a tear coming from her own eyes. This was not what she wanted, not by far.

She put a brown coat before going out. She started to walk through the streets, going unnoticed by the people living there. Every step felt lighter, knowing she was doing the rigth thing. As soon as she saw the Jade Palace before her, she stopped. She looked up and down in disbelief. There was no way she was climbing all those stairs. But the image of his son popped up and her feet immediately moved in reaction.

This was not tiring as she would have imagined. This was exhausting! Now she knew why Tigress was in really good shape, anyone climbing this stairs often would be.

She caugth her breath before knocking the door. The knock echoed throughout the whole palace, and after a few minutes, the door opened revealing the small red panda.

"Good Morning you Magesty, why do owe your presence?" Shifu gretted politely. The queen just nodded formaly. She peeked iinside to see if she could see the tiger.

"Well... i have come to speak with your daughter, Master Tigress" she answered. Shifu looked uneasily by the mention of her name.

"Did something happened between your son?" He asked.

"Not at all... well kind of. But ... the thing is, I really need to have a word with her, so if you could please lead me to her" she said, not wanting to give any explanations to anyone but the tiger, who deserved them. Shifu nodded, he lead her to the training hall, but before opening the door, he stopped and informed,

"You should know, she is not being herself since yesterday when she came back from your ball... she is melancholic and quieter than usual".

The queen felt guiltiness boil inside her like an erupting volcano. She nodded. Shifu opened the door, revealing the striped tiger jumping from one obstacle to another with no flaws. She kept hitting and destroying them furiously on her way to the other side.

"TIGRESS!" Shifu called. Immediately Tigress did a flip and landed in front of both of them, she looked quite shocked to see the queen standing there.

"The queen would like to have a word with you" he said, then headed out, leaving the master and the crane alone.

"Very well, what do you want to speak about?" Tigress said. The queen sighed and looked at her.

"Drop the formalities, today i come to you as a mother and not a queen" Tigress widen her eyes, not knowing what she meant "Tigress, I owe you an apology, for everything. I insulted you in the worst ways, i understimate you, i disrespected you, and i have left you with broken heart... all because of my selfish ways" she said, then continued,

"I knew you loved my son and he loved you. ... yet i had to come in between" Tigress interrupted her "You had nothing to do with that, he let a girl kiss him, that's why i told him we were over" she said, her heart crumbling again from the memories. The queen shook her head.

"That's where you are wrong. It was me, I told the girl to do anything to get him away from you, that was wrong of me and almost cost me my son's life if it weren't for you".

"Po didn't pull back because he couldn't, yet I could see his struggle to break free" the queen informed. Tigress looked down, ashamed of her words.

The queen saw her expression and lifted her chin.

"But my dear. Yesterday, your words were rigth. You were put in that position and you handled it well. But now I have come to tell you that both of you, Po and you, are miserable without each other. I take back everything I have said before. You and my son deserve happiness". She siad smiling, her voice cracking up.

"Thank you. But what about Po, i fear he... he doesn't want me" Tigress said. The queen chuckled.

"He doesn't want you, he needs you, i have seen that" she replied.

"What about Shifu, he won't approve the relationship" Tigress said. The queen laughed.

"Oh dear, don't worry about it, I am the queen, i can be very persuasive" Tigress chuckled. She gave the queen a quick hug and then let go off her.

"Thanks" she then ran off to find her prince.

She ran quickly, jumping through the rooftops. All she wanted was to see him one more time, to get another kiss. To see those eyes. When she finally got there, she was breathless. She waited before going in.

She approached the door, and the guard was there. Same as always, he wasn't letting her come in, even if he knew she wasn't a threat.

Po was sitting at the entrance thinking about what did he do wrong. Maybe it was the kiss with Ju, but Tigress should know that he tried to pull back. He sighed. He tried on thinking on another thing, but he heard some arguing outside the door.

_' Wow, now I'm even imagining how Tigress and the guard used to argue" _ but he heard the voices get louder and louder. He then realized that Tigress was indeed arguing. He laughed, then gave into a sad smile. He went over to the door and opened it.

The guard and Tigress turned to him. The guard look at the ground ashamed, and let Tigress in. Po started heading inside along with her.

"Thanks" Tigress said. Po just nodded in response.

"Po, I need to talk with you" she sighed and turned to her direction.

"About what?"

"I love you Po, I really do. Sorry for the harsh words I said yesterday. Its just I thought you let the other girl kiss you...and that... you would abandon me. But your mom explained to me that" she got cut off by Po.

"My mom? Isn't she the one trying to break us apart? And how did she get into this mess?" Tigress smiled at his questions.

"Your mom has to do with everything. She was the one who asked phanter to get you away from me, in other words, to kiss you"

"Did she told you that... because that doesn't make any sense" Tigress sighed annoyed.

"I know it doesn't make sense! But she told me that. So I'm sorry, ok." Po smiled at her.

"Apology accepted, I'm sorry too you know, for what I said." Tigress nodded and held him in a hug. He returned the hug and Tigress let herself be wrapped by his arms.

"I'm just wondering, did she told you in a dream, or like in a vision or..." Tigress gave him an are-you-serious look.

"She came to the Jade Palace this morning" Po nodded, now it made sense why her mother was dressed like she was.

"Tigress, I love you and you don't have to worry about me abandoning you, because I'm smart enough to know that people like you are hard to find...and I love you a lot to just let you go". Tigress backed away from the embrace enough to be able to look in his eyes. She leaned forward and got on her tiptoes.

Po leaned in as well , and in a couple seconds, their lips were touching. Tigress smiled into the kiss, liking the warm and safe feeling it bought. Po started to rub her back up and down, making her purr. He liked seeing her like this, when she was just herself and not what people thought of her. Even though he loved every version of her. He also formed a small grin, there was no other person in the whole world who he would rather be with.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Tigress and Po dated for a couple of years... they did have to give Shifu some explanations, but besides that, the queen managed to make him approve the relationship.

As said, they dated for two years, before Po proposed to her... in a ball. Tigress obviously said yes. And that's how she was not only Master Tigress, but now also a queen. Still, she refused to wear a dress.

But Po was happy she did, afterall, he fell in love with her and he would never regret doing it.

" So that's how you became a princess mommy?" A little female panger cub asked her in her sweet and soft voice, just like Po's.

"Yes, but that's also how I found my prince" the kid giggled at her mother's response.

"That's really pretty, and you did it through a mission!" The kid added.

Po, who had just entered the room, chuckled and kissed Tigress on the forehead. Tigress smiled. How could they ever forget their story. It was a mission that changed their lifes.

**Bam! Done. Ok, so i ran short of ideas on how to actually end it, and this is the first prologue I have ever written, so I hope it was ok. Hoped you guys liked it as well! I will be writting other stories soon... well, not sure, i have the ideas, but I'm not sure i have the time... so we'll see. Anyway, thanks for eveything, review and again, hoped you liked it!**

**-peace out:)**


End file.
